


Hinata, Son of ???

by Mae_Grayson



Series: Haikyuu Demigods [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Cabins, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), F/M, Happy Nico di Angelo, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Hinata is a demigod, M/M, i honestly don't know what to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25396471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mae_Grayson/pseuds/Mae_Grayson
Summary: At nine years old Hinata is brought to Camp Half-Blood, having no idea why and not knowing any english.However, he eventually finds his way and who is godly parent is.Doesn't mean that it's an easy process.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Haikyuu Demigods [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839391
Comments: 6
Kudos: 96





	Hinata, Son of ???

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This was an idea that my friend and I thought of, and I wrote it to cope with the Haikyuu manga ending. (Don't worry there will be no spoilers!)
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Update: I apologize to anyone who read this work within the first hour I posted it. For some reason the underlines didn't copy over, which is how I was distinguishing between english and japanese. Sorry!!

Hinata was sitting at his desk in his third grade classroom, trying not to zone out as the teacher explained some of the english language. He sat tapping his pencil on his desk, his teacher eventually stopping the lesson and walking up to his desk.

“Excuse me, am I boring you? You seem to have more interest in that pencil of yours than the actual lesson.” 

Hinata looked up at his teacher and gave a small smile, “Sorry ma’am. I have ADHD, it’s not on purpose.”

The teacher squints her eyes at the student, “Right. I thought I already spoke to your mother about getting you medicated.”

The other students were now looking with wide eyes, “Um, the doctors decided not too.”

The teacher huffed before saying she’d call his mother later. She was about to continue the lesson but the bell rang out and interrupted her. 

The students all file out of the classroom and Hinata finds a spot to sit and eat away from all his classmates. It wasn’t as if he didn’t get along with them, but after what happened in class, he wasn’t exactly excited to see any of them. 

However, when he was about to start eating, a group of shadows appeared and covered him. 

Hinata looked up to see three upperclassmen towering over him. 

“Hinata Shoyo, did you think you could hide from us?” One of them says.

Hinata turns his head slightly, confused. Had the news of what happened already spread through the school?

“Um I wasn’t really hiding?”

The child laughed, “Wasn’t really hiding? Do you hear this kid?”

The two others join in.

“Of course you were hiding, trying to convince everyone that you are normal.”

Hinata glares, “I _am_ normal. Just because I have ADHD doesn’t make me not normal!”

They laugh again, “We don’t care about that shit. But you are hiding amongst the mere humans, _that_ we care about.”

Hinata stands up now. He was used to his fair share of bullies, having both ADHD and dyslexia leaves a lot of room for others to tease him. Being short for his age also doesn’t help, as does having bright orange hair. However, he wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

“Just because I’m different that you guys makes me not a human?” Hinata glares, “What does that even mean?”

The guy on the left groans, “Ugh, you talk too much. Can we just get on with this already? I’m starving.”

The middle guy nods his head, and that’s when things got a bit strange.

Hinata isn’t sure if this is one of those moments where his active imagination gets the best of him, but he’s pretty sure that the other kids grew to be at least eight feet tall. Not too mention the sleeves of tattoos they had, who lets children have that many tattoos? 

The three smile down at Hinata, leaving their yellow fangs on full display for him to see. The one on the right pulls out an iron club and swings down, Hinata quickly runs to the side to avoid being hit, still unsure of what the heck was going on. 

Before the giant student could swing again, Hinata watched as he disappeared. From underneath where the giant had stood, a small teen appeared.

The teen wasted no time using his long black sword to take out the other two, and Hinata watched as they were absorbed into his sword.

Once they are taken out, the teen’s sword is sheathed and he turns to the small orange haired kid.

Hinata, despite always trying to put on a strong face to those who pick on him, stared wide eyed at the teen in front of him. He had dark hair that almost covered his eyes, and wore a brown leather jacket with a skull shirt underneath.

Hinata shook his head and blinked a few times trying to get his imagination to _cut it out_ and bring him back to reality. However, when he looked back up, the guy was still there.

The teen swore under his breath and walked up to Hinata, “What did you see?”

Hinata’s eyes darted around, trying to think of the best way to respond. He didn’t understand a word of what he just said. If he were to try and explain the crazy scene he just witnessed, he’d probably be sent back to the doctors for another check up. But that guy also had a sword, and if he lied, who’s to say that he won’t end up in a cloud of dust like the others?

“Um…” Hinata says before pausing to figure it out.

The teenager just bit his lip before saying, “Look kid, I’m not gonna think you’re crazy. Did you see anything?”

Hinata looked at the ground, “No...english?”

He then braced himself for an attack, the guy did just kill three giants, but it never came. 

Instead when he looked back up the teen had stuck a hand out, “Nico.”

Hinata stared at the hand for a second.

“Hinata.” He said while shaking his hand.

Nico’s eyes widened before saying something in english that Hinata couldn’t understand.

“We need to get out of here.” 

Hinata didn’t have time to respond before Nico was running while dragging him along. The two made their way into the shadows and the next thing Hinata knew he wasn’t at school anymore. 

Instead, he saw something that looked like a summer camp, with many cabins lining the way.

Nico began muttering under his breath as he continued to pull Hinata into the Big House where there was a man in a wheelchair.

“Ah, welcome back, Nico. I didn’t think you’d return so soon.” The man said with a smile.

Hinata had no idea what he said, and regrets not paying attention more in english. 

“Yeah well, I ran into this guy in _Japan_ , where you sent me to keep an eye on him.” Nico responded with a slight glare.

“Of course, I told you that Grover had smelled someone powerful and I figured you could easily transport them here once it was needed.” The man continued.

“Well,” Nico said, “You seemingly forgot to mention that he is a literal child and doesn’t speak any english.”

The man didn’t seem bothered by the aggressive tone Hinata heard in Nico’s voice, “I believe he is around the same age as you the first time you came to camp, Nico. ”

Hinata had enough of this. He’d just been kidnapped by a boy from school who he had watched slaughter three bullied and turn them into literal dust. 

“I’m not stupid! I know you guys are talking about me.” Hinata glared, “Would one of you like to tell me why I’ve been kidnapped from my school?!”

The man sighed before looking at Nico, “Did you not explain anything to him?”

Nico just glared, “I’m sorry I don’t speak Japanese.”

The man sends Hinata a smile, ignoring what Nico had said, “My apologies. I thought Nico here had at least told you something about the situation.”

Hinata almost sighed in relief when the man spoke japanese, “Why did he bring me here?”

The man continues, “My name is Chiron, and if you follow me I can show you the orientation video for new campers.”

“Campers?” Hinata asked, “You guys can’t just kidnap me and expect me to go along with it.”

“Of course, and it wasn’t our intention to ‘kidnap’ you as you so put it. But right now you need to be here for your own safety, at least until you learn to protect yourself.”

Hinata lost his tone as he said, “So I’d be able to fight the giants like Nico did?”

Nico glanced over after hearing his name, but didn’t understand anything else the two had said.

“Yes, that is one thing you should learn.”

Hinata’s eyes light up, “Do I get a cool sword too?”

Chiron lets out a chuckle, “Yes, but first I need to explain some things to you. Follow me.”

Chiron turns in his wheelchair allowing Hinata to follow along, but the man turned back to Nico and said, “Can you go ask Connor to get a bed ready for our new camper?”

===========================================

Nico did as he was told and found Connor, however he did make a stop at the infirmary to talk with his boyfriend.

Will had just finished patching up a camper from falling off the lava wall when he saw Nico walk in. He gives him a smile and a quick peck on the cheek.

“Hey! I wasn’t expecting to see you so soon.” 

Nico rolls his eyes, “Yeah well the situation didn’t go exactly as planned.”

“Oh?” Will raised an eyebrow.

“Chiron sent me to Japan to keep an eye on a certain elementary school. I don’t know, I think Grover had gotten a whiff of something.” He paused, “So I was doing so, and then I see this kid, I think he’s like 10 or so. But he gets approached by these three older students.”

Will and Nico walk out of the infirmary as another Apollo kid had walked in to swap out. 

Will grimaced, “Ah yes, picking on the younger students. Classic move.”

Nico continues, “Well yeah, but as I’m watching this kid, I can’t understand anything of what they’re saying. But then I see the three kids transform.”

“Giants?”

“Yeah, Laistrygonian. They attacked the kid, but he dodged luckily. And then I had to swoop in and take them out.”

Will gives him a small smile, “Well you did your job and protected him.”

Nico looked away, “Well yeah, but he’s so young. I know I was his age, but let's be real, my story isn’t exactly normal.” Will chuckled, “And I know Annabeth was young too, but to have three of them go after him at the age of 10?”

That’s when Will understands, “You think he could be a child of the big three?”

Nico grimaces, “I don’t want to make any assumptions, but…” 

Will grabs Nico’s hand, the two had made it to the Hades Cabin, so Will was safe to do so. Nico really wasn’t a huge fan of PDA. 

Nico snorts, “Pretty sure the kid hates me though, he doesn’t understand a lick of english.”

His boyfriend gives him a small smile, “Yeah and I know you know what that’s like. Why don’t you try and teach him?”

“Um, Will? I can’t speak japanese.”

“So? Get that new kid from the Ares Cabin to help.” He paused, “I think his name is Akaashi?”

“He barely knows english.” Nico retorts.

“Well yeah, but at least he can help explain the words to the new kid. What’s his name?”

“Hinata.”

===============================

“That’s so cool!” Hinata exclaims as Chiron leads him out of the small room where he watched the orientation video. 

Chiron chuckled as they made it back to the main room, “Now that you know what’s going on, I can get out of this old chair.”

Hinata watches as Chiron’s body appears out of the wheelchair.

“Oh my god, you’re a horse?!”

Letting out a laugh he explains, “No, Hinata. I am a centar.”

Hinata still looked just as excited.

Chiron continued, “Now if you’ll follow me, I’ll show you to the Hermes Cabin, where you’ll stay until your godly parent claims you.”

Hinata looks up at him, “How long will that take?”

“I’m not so sure.”

Hinata frowned, not sure what to think of the whole situation. At least he gets to fight with a sword though!

When they make it to the cabin Hinata fiddles with the bottom of his shirt outside of the door, “Is there anyone else here who speaks japanese?”

Chiron gives him a soft smile, “There aren’t many, and even less who are here in the middle of the school year. But there is a camper in the Ares Cabin, I could introduce you two if you want?”

Hinata gives him a bright smile, “It’s okay.”

When Chiron leaves him to go to the cabin, Hinata frowns a little. He can’t talk to anyone inside. 

However, when another camper gives him a large smile and shows him too his small designated area on the floor, Hinata can’t help but worry a little.

He wondered how his sister Natsu was, she was only about 5. His mom probably didn’t care what happened to him one way or the other, but she loved to dote over his sister. So did his father. His mom was the one with red hair, so that probably meant his dad wasn’t actually his dad. Maybe that’s why he was normally excluded from the family. 

He was so lost in thought that the loud sound of a shell brought him out of his head. Hinata wasn’t someone who was silent, but it’s not like any of the other campers knew that. It’s not like he could talk to them even if he wanted too. 

So he wordlessly followed the rest of the cabin group to dinner, and he tried to imitate whatever they were doing as well. He just felt so out of place and frustrated. 

Dinner passed and Hinata didn’t want to head back to his spot on the floor just yet. Instead he headed over to woods, just to wander around by himself for a bit. 

However, before he could even take more than two steps inside, Nico grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Nico seemed to hesitate for a moment before saying, “Follow me.”

Now Hinata had no idea what he was saying but Nico waved his hand towards him as if to say, ‘come with me.’ So Hinata went along with him. 

They made their way to the cabins and Hinata was sure he was just going to take him back to the Hermes Cabin.

Instead they stopped at a different one, that appeared to be more red.

Nico knocked on the door and asked something that Hinata couldn’t hear, “Is Akaashi here?”

The camper nodded before another camper appeared at the door.

The boy just raised an eyebrow at Nico.

“You speak japanese, right?” Nico quickly asked and the boy nodded, “Good. I need you to translate some things for me.”

So Nico would say things to Akaashi in english, and he would repeat them to Hinata in Japanese. 

Here’s how it went:

“You can’t just walk into the woods, unless you want to be monster chow.”

Hinata’s eyes widened, “Why are there monsters in the woods?”

Akaashi sighed, “Because it adds some excitement to our games.” He continued, “Once you get a weapon you can protect yourself.”

“When can I do that?”

“Tomorrow.”

“Cool!”

Akaashi listened to Nico before saying, “How old are you?”

“Nine.”

Nico said something else to Akaashi and Hinata could see that he did not want to be doing it, “Do you speak any english?”

Hinata winced, “Not really, we were only just starting the basics at school.”

Akaashi sighed, “Fine. Nico has asked that I teach you once a week. I’ll ask one of the Athena kids to make you flash cards, but whether you actually decide to learn it is up to you.” He turns to Nico, “Can I go now?”

Nico rolled his eyes as he nodded his head, “Fine. However, I’ll find you tomorrow when he needs to go to the armory.”

Akaashi just turns away, “Whatever.”

Hinata snickered at that.

==============================

Like Nico said, they found Akaashi the next day before heading to the armory.

Nico however, was very surprised to find Leo helping out other campers.

“What are you doing here?”

Leo, who was fitting armor to a new camper had seen Nico and smiled, “Hey buddy! I didn’t know you were back too.”

“Well Chiron asked me to help out this tangerine, here.”

Akaashi snorted as Nico gestured to Hinata, and Leo let out a laugh as well.

“What did he say about me?” Hinata demanded looking at Akaashi.

Akaashi looked down at the kid, “That you’re a human tangerine.”

Hinata pouted, “I am not!”

Leo’s eyes widened, “Was that japanese?”

“Yeah,” Nico sighed, “He doesn’t speak any english. That’s why we have Akaashi here to translate.”

“Huh. Well do you know what kind of weapon he’s looking for today?” He asked Akaashi.

“Oi, what kind of weapon do you want?”

Hinata thought for a second, “A sword that’s taller than me!”

Akaashi snorted, “A dagger. He’s short so nothing too heavy.”

Leo looked between the two younger campers before turning to grab a few different daggers. 

As soon as they were brought out, Nico looked pissed.

“Why do you have Stygian Iron?” 

Leo let out a sheepish laugh, “You got it for me a while ago, remember?”

Nico glared, “Yes. But why are you just offering it out to random campers? Must I remind you how dangerous that stuff is?”

Hinata wasn’t really paying much attention to the older campers and instead picked up a dagger with a black blade with a golden looking hilt. There were two of them so Hinata picked them up and started playing around with them.

Akaashi, who was focusing on both the conversation and the tangerine, bit his lip as he debated if he wanted to intervene. 

Nico, still unaware of Hinata said, “What were you thinking? I know you weren’t there for it, but do you want another Luke situation to occur?”

As soon as he said it, the three of them froze. Only then did they see Hinata with the daggers, and with what Nico had just implied, the situation was less than ideal.

Nico, wanting to get out of there as soon as possible, grabbed the daggers out of Hinata’s hands. 

He glared at the younger camper before saying, “No,” and leaving the armory at once.

Akaashi didn’t know what to say and Leo just put on a smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

Hinata stared at the both of them, tears showing in his eyes, “Did I do something wrong?”

Akaashi gave him a small smile, “No, why don’t you try out the other options?”

Nico didn’t come back to camp for two weeks.

==================================

Hinata fell into the routine of the Hermes Cabin. He got used to how the meals would work, and even just got used to the other people in his cabin. 

However, any free time Hinata had was spent practising english, or training with his daggers. 

Akaashi decided to be nice and help him out more than he originally intended, but he said it was only because Hinata wouldn’t stop bugging him about it. And each night he would sit in the dark with his flashcards memorizing the words in front of him. He was still far from able to speak, but he was at least able to hold a short conversation.

As for training, the arena was almost always occupied, so he really couldn’t do much outside of the designated time for the Hermes Cabin. But he would practice wherever he could. Whether it was just practicing form and technique on the beach, or just asking random campers to spar with him, he did everything he could.

=================================

However, despite falling into a routine, Hinata started to get frustrated. He watched as new campers would come in and would quickly be claimed. 

And yet, he’s been there for three months with no sign of who his godly parent could be. 

Nico had been avoiding him since the armory, and he only really ever hung out with Akaashi, who he was pretty sure was just keeping him around out of pity at this point. 

=================================

“So Nico, not that I’m not happy you’re here or anything. But um, why are you here?” 

Nico sighed as he pressed his hands into his face, “I messed up, Percy.”

Percy laughed, “Well then you’ve come to the right person. Gods knows how many times I’ve messed up in my life.” He paused, “How come you specifically asked Annabeth not to be here?”

“Because it involves Luke.”

“Ah.”

The two were silent before Nico started speaking.

“So I was sent to escort a new camper, one from Japan. He was only nine.”

Percy lets out a breath, “I mean, you were ten, right? And Annabeth was seven when she got there.”

“I know, but he’s just small for his age. And it’s just that no one warned me that I’d be helping out a nine year old. But I mean, Grover said the kid had a strong scent.” Nico continued.

“You think he could be like me and you?”

“It’s possible.”

Percy let that sink in, “Okay, but so far it doesn’t sound like you’ve done anything wrong.”

Nico let out a hollow laugh, “Well, I had to get Akaashi, an Ares kid, to translate since the new camper only spoke japanese. And well, when we went to the armory, Leo was there.”

“Huh, didn’t know he was back.”

“Yeah, I didn’t either. So anyway, when Leo brought out the daggers for the kid, he brought out two that were stygian iron.” Nico said, “Which I know I gave to him, but stygian iron isn’t like celestial bronze.”

“Well yeah. Can’t it hurt both demigods and mortals?” Percy asked, “Kind of like…”

“Backbiter.”

The two sat in silence for a minute, letting what Nico was saying kind of sink in. 

“So I kind of flipped out at Leo, because you can’t just give out that kind of weapon to anyone, especially not some kid without any training.”

Percy nods at him to go on.

“Well as I’m saying this, Hinata-”

Percy interrupts him, “Is that the new camper?”

“Yeah, sorry. So Hinata had picked up both daggers and was trying them out when I said to Leo ‘Do you want another Luke situation to occur?’”

Percy grimaces, “Oh, um, ouch.”

Nico looked at the ground, “Like I know I shouldn’t have said it, but I just got worried. The kid has the potential to be some powerful demigod, and we’ve already lived through two wars. And I mean, when I got my sword I was ten and I was a kid with no control over my emotions, dead set on revenge.”

“Nico, you didn’t hurt anyone, though.”

“That’s besides the point. I could if I wanted to-”

“But you didn’t. Nico, I know all of the terrible things I could do, I could bend _blood_. I mean, if that’s not considered terrifying, I don’t know what is.” He paused, “But I don’t, right?”

“Well, yeah. But I was-I was scared of giving this nine year old kid all of the power that I most definitely should not have had at his age. Wouldn’t I just be setting him up for failure?”

Percy sighs through his nose before answering, “I mean, we can’t really say so one way or another. We don’t even know if he’s a child of the big three, yet. And if he is, what he decides to do with his power, it isn’t on any of us.”

Nico still looked guilty.

“Want me to try and talk to the kid?”

===============================

Hinata was practicing his training by the beach, when he was interrupted by an older looking camper.

“Hey, are you Hinata?”

Hinata looked at the boy, he seemed friendly enough, and he actually approached him.

Hinata gives him a smile, “Yeah, what’s your name?”

The older camper looked almost relieved that Hinata didn’t know his name, “Percy.” 

When Percy gets closer he notices the daggers in Hinata’s hands. 

“Nice choice.”

Hinata raises an eyebrow at him.

Percy laughed, “The daggers, they’re cool.”

Hinata’s smile got bigger, “Yeah! I wanted a really big sword, but Akaashi didn’t let me.”

“Swords are cool too! I’ve got one if you wanna see it.” Percy asked.

“Please!! Where is it? Do you have to go get it?”

Percy could hear Hinata’s accent come through a lot, but Nico said the kid hadn’t known english at all when he first showed up. So he was impressed.

“It’s right here.” He said as he pulled out a pen from his pocket.

When he uncapped it and it turned into a sword, he swore Hinata’s jaw was going to drop to the ground.

“Woah! That was so cool! It was like GAH and then the sword was like BLAM.”

Percy laughed as he thought about Nico’s worries for the kid. But then again, he knew how fast situations could change. Nico was once as happy as Hinata was, too.

“How come you’re training on the beach? The arena has got some great dummies to spar with.”

Hinata’s smile dropped as he looked at the ground, “No one really wants to spar with me, and the arena is normally filled with the Ares kids.”

Percy frowned for a moment before throwing a smirk on his face, “Well, you know I’m pretty okay with my sword. I could teach you a few moves if you want?”

Hinata’s eyes got really wide, “Yes, yes!”

So Percy went through some basic moves with Hinata, and some routines he could practice even without a sparring partner.

The two lost track of time, until Nico walked up to them.

Hinata, who was in the middle of practicing a new move, quickly noticed Nico and got excited.

“Nico! You’re back!” And then he paused, “Well I mean you’ve been back for a while but um…”

Hinata bowed, “I’m sorry for doing something to make you upset.”

Nico looked taken aback, “Oh um-- It’s okay, Hinata. Really, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

Hinata pokes his head back up, “Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I promise.”

Percy let out a laugh, “Don’t mind Nico here, he’s too emo to process emotions correctly.”

Hinata cocked his head to the side, he didn’t know the word ‘emo.’

Nico, however, scoffed, “Oh yeah, Jackson? I came to warn you about the time so that you don’t get eaten by Harpies, but you know what? Go ahead, just don’t take Hinata down with you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened when he heard the first part of the sentence, “Wait, are you Percy Jackson, as in the famous Percy Jackson.”

Nico snickered.

“Di Angelo, I swear I will come back just to beat you in capture the flag next time.”

Nico, still snickering, said, “Sure, I’d like to see you try.”

======================================

Percy came back every weekend from college to help train Hinata. He knew that the others could help just as well, but the kid surprisingly didn’t have any friends, so Percy figured why not take him under his wing.

Nico also was around a lot more, which also meant that he got to see Will a lot more. 

One day when Hinata was studying his english vocab, he overheard Will and Nico arguing. 

“I really don’t think you should be shadow traveling this much.”

“I’m fine, Will. I’m not doing nearly as much as I used too.”

“Regardless, I don’t want to see you that bad again.”

Hinata loses concentration with his assignment and walks over to the couple.

“Um, Nico?” The two stop arguing, “What is shadow traveling?”

Will just ruffles Nico’s hair, “We’ll talk more about this later.”

Nico sighed, “It’s a form of transportation, I guess. By using the shadows you can travel wherever you want.”

The more Nico told him, the more Hinata knew he had to try it.

=======================================

A few weeks later, the camp was pretty full for winter vacation and many of the older demigods had come to visit.

Hinata had been trying to attempt the whole shadow travel thing that Nico was telling him about, but so far he’s just run into a lot of trees. Of course this also made a lot of tree nymphs very angry at him. 

However, after dinner his normal training with Percy had been cancelled since most of the more famous demigods decided to head to the arena themselves to spar. Percy did promise to have an extra training the next day to make up for it. 

That meant that Hinata had extra free time to try shadow travel, once again.

Again and again, he’d run into trees.

He closed his eyes and concentrated, picturing the Hermes Cabin in his mind. As he started running he braced himself for the impact of the tree, but it never came. 

Instead he found himself in the middle of the bright arena, with several older campers staring at him. 

He felt a smile on his face before everything faded to black.

==============================

Hinata woke up almost a full week later. 

Will, who he had recognized rather quickly, was the guy that was always hanging around Nico. Vaguely in the back of his mind, Hinata knew he was an Apollo kid. 

“Hey, welcome back to the world of the living!” Will said with a smile as he made a glass of Nectar for Hinata.

Nico walked in at the same time, “Not funny, Will.”

Hinata sipped on the drink as Will rolled his eyes playfully.

“Don’t be like that, Di Angelo.”

Hinata had quickly finished his drink and asked, “Why am I in the infirmary?”

Nico looked him dead in the eye, “Because you just appeared in the Arena and passed out. Mind telling us why?”

Hinata thought for a second, “Oh! That means it worked! I mean, I didn’t quite end up where I wanted but I did it!”

“Did what?” Nico stressed, “What did you do?”

“That shadow travel thing you told me about!”

Will just about dropped his clipboard, “You shadow traveled?”

“I think so!” Hinata exclaimed, “That’s what I was trying to do before getting to the Arena. But I mostly just ran into trees.”

Nico mumbled something under his breath that sounded similar to, “I remember those days.”

But Will whacked him on the head, “Did you really tell him to try it?”

“Of course not! He just kept asking questions about it. How was I supposed to know he’d be dumb enough to sttempt it?”

“Hey, I’m not dumb!”

The two ignored the younger camper and continued to bicker. 

Will just sighed, “Nico, could you just go get Chiron and tell him the-” he looked at Hinata”Um. Situation.”

“Yeah, sure.” Nico said as he left.

Will continued to check Hinata over when the kid asked, “Did I do something wrong? Is Nico gonna leave again?”

Will looked at Hinata and shook his head.

“No, he better not, or I’ll kick his butt.” He paused, “He’s just shocked. I mean out of everyone we expected to be your godly parent, this is the one we expected the least. I mean, with your bright optimism I was really rooting for you to be part of the Apollo Cabin.”

Will let out a chuckle as Hinata realized what he just said, “Wait I was claimed?”

“Not exactly. I’ll let Chiron explain it to you when he and Nico return.”

When Will finished the examination, and Hinata seemed healthy enough, the two returned.

“Hello Hinata, how are you feeling?” Chiron asked as he made his way over to the bed.

“I’m fine. But um.” Hinata played with the blanket, “Why is everyone freaking out so much, am I in trouble?”

Chiron places a hand on his shoulder, “Of course not. However, in the future please refrain from trying dangerous abilities like shadow travel without a proper coach.”

Hinata furrows his eyebrows together, “What do you mean? Isn’t shadow travel something all demigods can do? I thought I was just super weak and that’s why I couldn’t do it.”

Nico raises an eyebrow, “Hinata is that what you really thought?”

“Yeah?”

Chiron lets out a chuckle, “Hinata, shadow travel is an ability specific to only children of Hades. That’s why Nico is able to do so.”

Hinata’s eyes light up, “Does that mean I’m a child of Hades, too?”

Nico let out a small smile. Despite most of the camp being warmed up to him at this point, he still remembers how everyone first treated him when he arrived. And a little part of him was scared that Hinata would feel the same. 

“Yeah, you get to move into the Hades Cabin and everything.” Nico offers.

==================================

After the chaos that was Hinata interrupting their training, Nico and Percy decided that it was time for the rest of their group to meet the newest son of Hades. So Nico invited him to training the next morning. 

However, after everything that had gone down between the two, Nico felt that he owed a little bit of an apology and explanation to Hinata. 

So that night in the Hades Cabin Nico decided to talk to him.

“So um, about what happened your first week at camp,” Hinata looked confused, “The whole situation with the daggers?”

“What about it?”

Nico looked down, “I think I owe you an explanation.”

Hinata still looked confused, “I made you upset, and that’s all there is.”

“No, I shouldn’t have gotten mad like that. But it just brought up some old memories.” He paused, “You know how there was a war in New York?”

Hinata slowly nods his head.

“Well we don’t talk about a lot of the stuff that happened, because it’s a pretty sore topic for a bunch of us. To start off, we had a traitor. His name was Luke.” Hinata’s eyes widened, “Yeah, a lot of the demigods at the time had gotten along with him. And I’m telling you this, but just don’t bring it up around anyone.”

Hinata quickly nods.

“Okay, so I wasn’t really around when he was still at camp, I arrived after his true intentions were revealed. But he was the one who helped Annabeth to camp, and he actually was the one who taught Percy how to swordfight.” Nico continued, “But he was resentful, and Percy’s first quest was caused by Luke’s actions.”

“Why was he so upset?” Hinata asked with wide eyes.

Nico let out a hollow laugh, “Because the gods don’t have time to claim their children, or even visit them. I mean, I’ve met our father a bunch, but that isn’t really normal. So a lot of demigods just kind of feel forgotten.”

“Oh,” Hinata looked down, “I kind of felt the same way.”

“Yeah, most do. But Luke wanted revenge, and I’m not going to get into every thing that he’s done. Because a lot of it isn’t my business to tell. But he had a sword, called Backbiter and it was specially made so that it could harm mortals and demigods.”

“Why?”

Sometimes he forgot that Hinata was nine years old, “Because he wanted to hurt people. But my sword is kind of the same. It’s a special metal that can do the same as his sword.”

“Do you want to hurt people?”

Nico gives him a soft smile, “Not anymore. I came to camp when I was ten. I was kind of like you, always happy and curious. I had an older sister, but um, she passed away on a quest not too long after.”

Hinata looked down, not sure what to say.

“It’s okay, I know she’s happy now. She chose rebirth.” He paused, “But like Luke, I was angry. And I wanted to hurt people, specifically Percy, actually.”

“You wanted to hurt Percy?”

Nico laughed, “Yeah. Don’t worry. I don’t anymore, and I’ve made it up to him. But I was angry and just wanted to take out my emotions on other people. Hence the sword.”

“But I like your sword, it’s so cool! It’s all like SWOOSH. And I think you’re too nice to hurt anyone.”

“Thank you, Hinata.” He looked at the kid, “That day in the amory, I knew there was a chance of you being a child of one of the big three, and I was just scared that you would be given too much power too young. I just don’t want to see anyone else get hurt, you know?”

Hinata nodded his head really fast, “Yeah!” He stuck out his pinky, “I promise that I won’t hurt anyone like Luke did.”

Nico let his eyes widen for a second before looping his finger with Hinata’s. 

=========================

Hinata was vibrating all throughout breakfast at the thought of getting to meet all of Nico and Percy’s friends. 

Nico just raised an eyebrow, mornings were clearly not his favorite thing.

However when it was time to finally go to the arena, Hinata couldn’t help but shrink a bit as the nerves set in. 

Nico smirked as he opened the doors and the others were inside.

Leo was the first to come up to approach the kid, “Hi! I haven’t seen you in a while, I have to say though. That entrance you gave? I’m so jealous!”

A girl next to him just chucked as she shoved him to the side, “Ignore him. I’m Piper, daughter of Aphrodite. That dude is a son of Hephaestus”

Hinata gives a small wave to them both.

“I think you know who I am, or have all those training lessons been for nothing?” Percy joked, “Not all of our old friends could be here today, they’re too busy for us. But there is this lovely lady, my girlfriend--”

Percy put his arm around a blonde girl who promptly laughed and pushed his face away, “Sorry about him, I’m Annabeth, daughter of Athena.”

Hinata stared wide eyed at them all, “You guys are so awesome!”

“Hinata, you don’t even know them.” Nico said.

“But I got to hear all of the stories about you guys! And they’re all so cool!”

Annabeth smiled at Hinata, “Percy said you’re getting pretty good with your daggers, we were all kind of hoping to see you in action today.”

Hinata got even more excited, “You all want to see me? Oh my god, Nico did you hear that?”

“Yeah, I did. But first, I’ve got a little present for you.”

Hinata’s eyes looked up at him as he pulled the two daggers out from underneath his jacket. The daggers were sold black, just like Nico’s sword. 

“I know the daggers you have now, they weren’t your favorite. And now that you’ve been claimed, I think it was time for an upgrade.”

Hinata quickly grabbed the daggers and started trying them out, and then he froze, “Wait, I thought you said…”

Nico gave him a smile, “I trust you.”

Hinata then ran over to Percy to try out his new weapons.

================================

Hinata stayed at camp for the rest of the school year, he was still so young and untrained that they felt it was best. Plus Hinata didn’t want to leave, even though he knew that the camp would be quiet again when school started up in the fall.

But when he got the paper in August, asking him to please check one box. He reached up to feel his beaded necklace and checked the box for year rounder. 

He finally felt like he belonged somewhere, and more importantly, he wanted to be stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I'd love to hear what you thought!
> 
> -Mae


End file.
